I don't wanna miss a thing
by BabyMidgetCukie
Summary: Not going to have a summary, that'll ruinj the surprise ;  K  for now.


**Disclaimer:**** As much as I wish I owned Sonny With A Chance to bring back Sonny… I don't ): **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Rain crawling down her window, Sonny Munroe stared out into the night. Waiting… He was late. He's never late. He said he'd be there at 8pm and it was now 8:45pm. <em>Where could he be? <em>She groaned inwardly and placed a hand on her stomach, her hand gently rubbing it through her cotton pyjama vest. Smiling slightly, she slowly went to their bedroom and lay under the covers. _I'll just wait in bed till he gets here… _She thought to herself as her eyes drifted shut, falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>Forty five minutes later at exactly 9:32pm, loud knocks startled her awake. She climbed out of bed groggily, and answered it. <em>He probably forgot his key...<em> Hastily she opened the door, only to be faced with to police officers. Worry struck her. "H-hello? How can I help you" she managed.

"Are you Allison Munroe?"

She nodded, "call me Sonny."

"Can we come in? There's been an accident," she nodded absently and opened the door, leading them to the living room.

Everything happened so fast then. _Chad had been in a car accident, he was unstable in hospital._

"Miss Munroe? Would you like us to take you to the hospital?" they asked with concern plain on their faces.

"Y-yes please... I'll just get my coat and shoes…" She quickly slipped on her shoes and put a warm coat on over her pyjamas.

**Sonny's POV**

The two officers lead me out to their car and I slid into the back seat. As they drove to the hospital, I blankly stared out the window into the rainy night. _This can't really be happening can it? Chad wasn't a reckless driver ever. He stayed away from alcohol, it was only for occasions._

We arrived at the brightly lit hospital and the two officers lead me inside the hospital. It was only then that I realised why they'd offered to take me. Paparazzi. They were absolutely hounding us, front, left, right and centre. I mentally thanked the two officers and sent a small smile their way as I entered the hospital, kindly being led towards chad's room by a nurse who was waiting at the door. She told me updates on Chad. _He's stable but we're not sure how long that will be for_. The words floated around in my head until we stopped outside Chad's room. _He's awake._

"I'll let you two be alone, if you need anyone, press the button next to the bed and call for us," she smiled sympathetically as she left to go do any other duties she may have been assigned.

I was hesitant to open the door. _Damn it, he needs you Sonny! _I opened the door slowly and walked inside, lifting my head, I saw reality hit me.

He was bruised and cut all over, one leg was broken... There was a bandage on his forehead, probably concealing another cut. His eyes were closed; _I thought they said he was awake…?_

"Chad….?" I whispered, in case he was sleeping. His eyes fluttered open and I quickly moved to his side, gently taking his hand. _He squeezed my hand tighter. _A small smile appeared on my lips.

"There's that smile I fell in love with," Chad whispered, I looked at him and smiled wider. A smile appeared on his face, probably the first since the accident. "How's my baby girl?" he asked as he reached his other hand onto my stomach.

"She misses her daddy… She doesn't want him to leave…" A tear rolled down my cheek, the first tear since I'd heard the news.

"Daddy isn't going anywhere, he promises," he looked at me straight in the eye. I leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips. "I love you, Sonshine" he whispered as I pulled back, "I love you so, so much…"

"I love you so, so much too, Chad, I'll never stop loving you," tears were streaming down my face at this point.

"Please don't cry, please…" I nodded and wiped away my tears with my free hand. "Get a chair, baby, I don't want you to stand for so long..." He's the one in the hospital bed ad he wants me to be comfortable? Typical. I eyed a chair in the corner of the room and went over to bring it over.

A long beep sounded and doctors flooded the room as I was ushered out by the nurse from earlier to the corridor. I was in pure shock. _He seemed fine!_

I quickly pulled out my phone and texted Tawni, I hadn't actually talked to her since So Random ended over a year ago, but she was the one I needed right now. She answered, "Sonny?" There was panic in her voice; she'd obviously seen the news, "Where are you?"

"The hospital… Tawni... I need you..." I was on the verge of full out crying, it was all too much.

"I'll be right there, okay? Don't move!" I told her I wasn't going anywhere and hung up. I informed the nurse that Tawni Heart is to be allowed into the hospital and she nodded and went to tell the person in charge.

5 minutes later of endlessly waiting, I heard heels rushing down the corridor. _Tawni's here. _I was staring straight at the door of his room, which I now realised was pretty much isolated, for obvious reasons. A pair of arms wrapped themselves around me and a flood of tears escaped my eyes, onto her shoulder, which surprisingly she didn't complain about, she just let me cry it out as she caressed my hair, soothing me.

Another 5 minutes of crying and I couldn't cry much longer, it can't have been good for the baby. I sat up and wiped my eyes. "I'm sorry to call on you like this, I couldn't think of anyone else…"

"Don't worry about it, Sonny. Better late than never, eh?" she smiled sympathetically, "why don't we use this time to catch up?" I nodded smiling back as we caught up on everything, my engagement, my pregnancy, her engagement, and then break up, but now her new boyfriend, surprisingly enough, it being Nico.

A doctor emerged from Chad's room and I quickly looked up at him, "is he okay?" he just looked at me with that look. The same look they gave me when my grandma died. I didn't need to listen to what the doctor said. _He is gone._

I collapsed into Tawni's arms as the doctor walked away and she just held me, saying nothing, just comforting me. I vaguely heard the beeping of a phone, probably as she texted my Mum, or Nico, or both… _He is gone._

* * *

><p>I bolted upright in my bed, tears streaming down my face. Arms engulfed me from next to me. <em>Chad… He's fine… <em>

"Sonshine, are you okay?" I wiped my eyes and nodded.

"Just a really, really bad dream…"

"Again? The same one"

"Yeah…" he looked at me with worry on his face and I moved to sit in his lap, where he held me close. "Please don't leave me, please…"

"I'm not going anywhere, I can't leave you and little baby Sophia behind now, can I?" I looked at him and smiled wide, to see him smiling wide as his hand caressed my stomach. Gently, I placed my lips against his, and he kissed me softly, my hands made their way to his hair, entangling themselves in his soft, blond, short locks of hair that I loved so much. His arms wrapped around my waist. He mumbled against my lips, "I can't go anywhere, because I don't want to miss a thing."

**A/N: Hope you liked it! I can either leave this as it is or I could make it a multi-chap, so please review and tell me what you think! Anyone catch the song reference at the end?**


End file.
